


Sam And The Common Cold

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam has a cold, and Dean comes back from a hunt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is my first ever NC-17 Wincest slash. Comments and concrit are welcomed.  
>  Also: The tv show ‘Ghost Hunters’ that Sam is watching is actually from my home state of RI . Just wanted to sneak that in-lol.

Sam And The Common Cold

Rating NC-17

Pairing: Sam/Dean

Summary: Sam has a cold, and Dean comes back from a hunt.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the actors who portray them. Mr Kripke, I am forever in your debt.

 

‘ACHOO!’

Sam sneezed in the empty motel room.

He had caught some kind of cold and he was sneezing with a sore throat and a fever. Dean had bought some homemade chicken soup from the diner down the street, and Sam had been living on that and crackers, toast and orange juice. Miserable couldn’t even begin to describe how Sam felt. All he could do was watch tv. He couldn’t even do research, his head was aching so much. Not only was he living on chicken soup and crackers, he was living on a steady diet of Advil, Dayquil and Benadryl. He hated taking medication, but he had no choice-he felt that awful.

 

He was watching ‘Ghost Hunters’ and getting a good laugh. ‘These guys don’t know their asses from their elbows about hunting,’ he thought to himself. The only good thing about the show is that the hunters were from Rhode Island. He and Dean had done a case in Providence and he had fallen in love with the city.

 

He was laughing at the stupidity of one of the girls when Dean burst through their motel door. He and Bobby had gone to hunt a succubus and Sam knew that Dean would be tired when he got back. What he didn’t expect, however, was the look in Dean’s eyes. Sam was just about to ask for a glass of juice when he saw Dean staring at him. His eyes had a shine to them that he had never seen before.

 

‘I’m gonna take a shower,’ he said gruffly, and he stalked across the small room and shut the door to the bathroom. Sam followed him with a dumbfounded look, then said ‘huh’ to himself and went back to watching tv. He heard the shower turn on, then Dean’s awful singing. The song that he was murdering was AC/DC‘s ‘You Shook Me All Night Long’ and it rang through the the small hotel room. Again, Sam wondered what the hell what was going on.

 

After about ten minutes Sam heard the shower shut off. Dean sang one more refrain from ‘Magic Carpet Ride’ from Steppenwolf, then he came out into the room wearing nothing but a towel. Sam felt something twitch and he cursed his cold. Dean looked absolutely gorgeous and he couldn’t do a damn thing about it. ‘Dean,’ he rasped, ‘you look so hot. I wish we could do something about it.’ That look was still in Dean’s eyes. ‘Sammy, you look delicious. I just want to eat you up.’ He looked straight into his brother’s eyes. ‘ I think I will.’ 

 

Dean stalked over to Sam, looking hungrily at his younger brother. He took Sam’s chin and kissed him hard, his tongue plunging between Sam’s lips. Sam’s eyes flew open. Then those eyes fluttered shut as he let Dean dominate his mouth. He yanked off Sam’s shirt then his hands went around to Sam’s neck and shoulder. Dean hovered over Sam, then started burning a trail of kisses from his neck all the way to his navel, occasionally licking the skin in between kisses. He ran He ran his tongue along the cut of muscle to the side of his hip. Sam raised his body to meet Dean’s tongue, moaning as Dean continued what he was doing. He made his way to the chestnut thatch of hair between Sam’s legs and breathed softly, parting the curls there. ‘Fuck Dean,’ Sam said, trying to grab onto Dean’s hair or shoulders or some part of Dean. Dean chuckled. ‘All in good time baby brother.’ 

 

Dean licked at Sam’s cock, his tongue running along the right side of the head. Sam bucked his hips again, then slammed his head into the pillow. ‘Dean please,’ Sam whimpered, ‘Fuck me. I wanna feel you inside me.’ Dean ducked his head and flicked his tongue underneath Sam’s balls. Again Sam bucked his head and slammed back into the pillow. Dean took advantage of this and sucked on one of Dean’s balls. Sam growled. ‘Christ Dean, that feels so fucking good.’ He growled aging, this time it ended in a moan. ‘You know just how to treat me.’ Dean smiled. ‘Thank ya Sammy.’ He made his way up Sam’s body and kissed him, this time more softly than before. His towel long discarded, he joined his brother under the covers. He took Sam into his arms and ran his hand up and down his body, feeling Sam’s warm skin beneath his touch. Sam shivered. He needed Dean. Badly. 

 

Sam reached down and touched Dean’s prick. Dean hissed in pleasure, and Sam started to stroke him, with Dean leaning into his palm. ‘Sam?’ The question hung in the air. Sam nodded and reached into the drawer in the nightstand to get the bottle of lube that they kept there. He coated Dean’s dick with the oil, the light scent of almond in the air. Dean moaned with Sam’s touch, then took the oil from Sam to make him ready. He eased a finger into Sam’s ass. Sam made a small gasp, then Dean slid in another. A louder gasp, and with that Dean slid in a third. Sam felt Dean hit that sweet spot, and he bore down on his fingers. Dean smiled-he knew exactly what his brother liked. He withdrew his fingers and hovered above Sam. He put the head of his cock at Sam’s entrance, teasing Sam. He moaned, and that’s when made his move. He slowly eased himself into his brother. Dean couldn't believe how hot his brother was from the fever, and he felt so damn good. He started rocking and moving his hips and he got into a rhythm, with Sam bearing down on his cock. Their eyes locked, green on hazel, and Dean held onto his brother’s arms, feeling Sam’s muscles rippling underneath the warm skin.

 

Then all of a sudden..

 

‘ACHOO!!’

 

Sam sneezed hard. Dean’s eyes went wide. ‘Sam, I’m gonna come.’ Sam reached down and stroked himself, wanting to come with Dean. He bore down on Dean’s cock once more and he came with a growl turning into a wild cry. ‘Dean…fuck…so good..’ That was all Dean needed. He slammed his hips into Sam’s, and between Sam’s hard sneeze and his intense orgasm he felt the deep tingle in the pit of his stomach leading to one of the best orgasms of his life. He called Sam’s name along with a stream of obscenities, riding high on the wave of pleasure. He collapsed in a heap next to Sam in a haze of their lovemaking. He pulled his brother into his arms, Sam’s whole six foot four inch frame, and Sam cuddled into Dean. ‘Sammy, I gotta be honest with ya,’ Dean began. ‘The rougher stuff in the beginning was the after affects of the succubus. I still had a bit left in me. But the mushy part was all me.’ Sam grinned. ‘I can’t believe my big brother is getting all chick flick on me.’ ‘Yeah well don’t tell Bobby. I’ll never hear the end of it.’ Dean gave Sam a bear hug-as tight as he could-then ruffled his hair. ‘Ok Sammy, time for sleep. You need your rest baby.’ Dean kissed the top of Sam’s hair. Sam kissed Dean’s chest and sleepily said ‘Good night.’ He was just on the verge of dozing off when-

 

’ACHOO!’

 

‘Sammy so help me…’

 

‘Don’t worry Dean. I have Nyquil.’


End file.
